


Prisoner

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abandonment, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sparklings, Sticky Sex, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is furious Starscream lost him his fortress, Darkmount, and scattered his troops across the globe against Soundwave's advice. Feeling Starscream is no longer worth keeping, he hands him over to Shockwave to preform any experiments he likes. Shockwave takes Starscream back to his lab and the Seeker finds the experiment he will undergo is not deadly, but one of the worst fates he could suffer. He is forced to carry a sparkling from a mech he has and will always despise.<br/>Megatron at last realizes he misses his former Seeker and goes to take him back, finding a startling surprise when he arrives in Shockwave's laboratory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story somewhat like Experiment Gone Wrong. If you enjoyed that work, I think this will be another story for you! :)  
> I want to warn everyone before they begin reading that this is a very graphic fanfiction!!! I don't want to scare anyone so I feel a fair warning before reading is in order

"STARSCREAM! You have lost me Darkmount and scattered my forces uselessly across this miserable planet! Your usefulness has come to a halt and I will no longer tolerate your idiocy in my ranks." Megatron snarled, his optics locking onto the very small looking Seeker before him. Starscream put up his hands in defense, his own optics huge with terror.

"I never meant to do such things! We all have times of folly, my Lord..."

"I have given you far too many chances. It will not happen again, I assure you." Megatron said firmly, motioning for Shockwave to come forward.

"Yes, my Liege?" the massive black and purple mech asked, standing beside his master. Megatron waved a dismissive hand at a quivering Starscream.

"I am willing to give you Starscream so you may do as you like with him and perhaps make him useful in some sense. Do not kill him right away. Make him regret his foolishness." Megatron growled, a vicious grin spreading across his faceplate as he stared down at Starscream.

"No! Please! Master, I never meant to fail you! Please, just give me one more chance!"

"I am through with giving you anything!"

With that said, Megatron turned his back on the Seeker and Shockwave stepped forward to collect his new prize. Starscream flexed his claws, deciding he didn't want to go down without a fight. The idea of fighting Shockwave didn't last long, though, and he made an attempt to bolt for the nearest exit. He yelped when he was grabbed tightly around his neck by a silent Soundwave and handed over to the scientist a moment later.

"Megatron, please! Have mercy! Please don't let him take me away!"

Megatron did not turn, his gaze on the control panels in front of his claws. Starscream let loose a terrible keening wail, Seeker dialect coming through from the sheer stress of the situation. Soundwave turned at that, his expressionless visor gazing at Starscream as a space bridge came alive for Shockwave and the terrified Seeker was brought ever closer to it. The sounds he made got more frantic and higher pitched, his claws gouging into Shockwave's plating. The keening and wailing hushed only once Starscream was through the space bridge and the portal of green energy closed.

"Soundwave, what was all that screeching about?" Megatron growled, turning to his new second in command.

-Answer: Seekers revert to original Seeker programming and dialect when under stress or intense pain. Starscream: calling for you in Seeker tongue-

"The little wretch..." Megatron grunted, shaking his head and turning back to his work without another thought about his treacherous aerial.

***

Starscream yelped when he was thrown into a cage with bars reenforced with energon keeping him inside. He shied back to the far corner, wings as low as they could fall on his back as he watched Shockwave outside at his lab. Knowing well the tortures he would most likely endure, the Seeker started to formulate a way to escape. There had to be a way to get out...

"Resistance is futile." Shockwave rumbled from his lab bench after turning to check on his new prize. Starscream hissed softly and pulled at the bars to test their strength.

"Can we get this over with? I have a meeting with Unicron and I don't want to keep him waiting." Starscream sneered, optics narrowed in annoyance. If he was going to die, he might as well get it over with, right? Torture was not something he wanted to undergo for long.

"You will not be killed. I have other experiments I wish to run on such a rare breed." Shockwave answered, turning and started to lumber purposefully over to the cage.

"Get away from me!" Starscream screeched, throwing himself all the way back in the cage to get away from the hulking mech. Shockwave didn't seem worried about the skittish Seeker and continued ever closer until he was pushing in the code to get the cage door open.

Starscream tried to bolt and instantly regretted his choice. He squealed when he was grabbed tightly around his slim waist and easily pulled down onto the cold metal floor of the cage and pinned. All he could see was a single red optic and he let out a shriek of fear, trying to claw his attacker with all his might.

"Fighting is illogical." Shockwave growled deeply, now fully on top of the Seeker. Starscream spat at him like an organic feline, lashing out with his knee spike and driving it deep into Shockwave's side plating. The mech made a soft grunt of pain but corrected it by pinning Starscream's legs with his own.

Starscream thrashed even harder when his skinny wrists were captured in one of Shockwave's hands, the mech pinning them above his head. The Seeker knew he was in deep trouble now, panting hard from the effort of escape and fear. Whatever Shockwave was going to do would be the end of him one way or another.

"What are you doing?!" he squeaked in terror when he felt Shockwave's free hand work its way down his slim thigh and between his legs to tease at his valve cover. "Get away from me!"

"That would be impossible. This experiment requires such a function to be available."

"Never!" Starscream snarled, biting hard on Shockwave's neck cabling in hopes of deterring the mech from his experiment. It didn't seem to work, only getting Shockwave more revved up for the whole ordeal. A guttural growl erupted from within his chest and he went at the valve cover more aggressively, optic bright.

"Obey me." Shockwave snapped, ready to rip the panel off. Starscream whimpered but finally gave in, knowing he would rather have it attached to him and not torn off. That would hurt a great deal and he knew everything would already hurt enough.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" Starscream howled, thrashing even harder when he heard the telltale snick of Shockwave's spike cover pull back. Everything had went so wrong in only one Earth day...

"Silence." Shockwave growled back, making sure Starscream was pinned and going to offer little resistance.

"Please, I'm begging you!"

Shockwave ignored any further protests and nudged his pressurized spike against his unwilling partner's dry valve. Starscream was horrified, unable to move much anymore and his screams and cries hardly worth the breath. Shockwave would do as he liked and he wanted to interface.

Starscream screeched when Shockwave suddenly mounted him with a deep grunt, his spike forcing its way into him. Everything felt like it was tearing apart inside him as Shockwave hilted himself and shifted as he started to get comfortable. He ignored the soft cries and whimpers under him, Starscream merely an object of the experiment.

Shockwave started thrusting once he deemed he was ready, his hips making a clank every time he bumped up against Starscream. The Seeker was in hysterical tears, claws scrabbling at the air as he tried to free himself, to fight back, to do anything against the treatment he was undergoing. Soon his vocalizer shorted out from the constant screeching, rendering him silent and miserable.

Shockwave was not pleased at how dry and unresponsive the Seeker's valve was, his spike forcing its way inside with each powerful thrust. The experiment would hopefully be successful, so that was all that mattered to him. He made a slightly confused sound when he saw Starscream was unconscious, the lithe mech having gone offline from the extreme stress for a few moments.

"Please..." Starscream croaked, his optic shutters opening a few minutes after he had gone into unconsciousness.

Shockwave ignored him yet again, secretly glad he was back online for the overload. Perhaps he would enjoy the final step of interfacing. That was how it was supposed to happen, wasn't it? Not learned in such things, Shockwave gave a grunt and jammed himself as deep as he could into the writhing Seeker and spilled his transfluid.

Starscream made a silent scream when he felt the hot liquid flood into him, the sickening idea of what it could and very likely would create within him more horrifying than any other kind of torture. The next moment he felt a very uncomfortable pressure in his valve and made another staticky cry, the larger mech tying to him. His spike grew larger to ensure the transfluid would stay within him longer and make the chance of a sparkling even higher. It was terrifying to think he would carry such a vile creature from Shockwave, a mech he loathed deeply.

Shockwave made a soft vent, rolling onto his side to rest. The tie would last up to half an Earth hour, so they had some time to wait. Starscream lay still and unresponsive to the very weak nuzzle Shockwave offered him, one of his legs draped over Shockwave's thigh. He didn't bother moving it, the pain too great and the exhaustion he felt debilitating. 

'You did it, Megatron. You killed me.' Starscream thought, his optic shutters closing as he went into an uneasy recharge.

***

Starscream had honestly never thought he would break so easily. He imagined he would always find a way out or fight until he was free, but after this one battle, he knew he had finally lost. Making a soft whine when Shockwave broke the tie between them and rolled off, he remained still and weak. Everything hurt...

Shockwave glanced down at his prize when Starscream made no move to clean himself or get up, transfluid mixed with blue energon seeping from his stretched valve. For a moment he thought he might have killed the mech, finding no sign that he was alive save for the rise and fall of his chest plating. At least his test subject hadn't been crushed in the process of interfacing.

He lumbered out of the cage, locking it behind him as he went to the wash racks to clean himself off and after get them both some energon. Perhaps the Seeker was just worn out? He wasn't sure, so it was all part of the larger experiment to him.

Starscream hadn't moved an inch when Shockwave returned to the cage, mentally frowning when he saw no improvement could be seen in the aerial's behavior. Growling softly, he opened up the cage again and placed a high quality energon cube in front of Starscream's face and waited. Starscream didn't move or open his optic shutters, remaining still and unresponsive at the offering.

"I command you to refuel." Shockwave demanded, figuring the mech had to be in recharge and didn't know he had been brought some much needed energon. Starscream weakly opened his optic shutters and glanced over at Shockwave with disinterest before shutting them again and attempting to go back to recharge.

"You must refuel. It is most logical."

"I am not hungry." Starscream whispered, self repairs having fixed his broken vocalizer after the night of horror. Shockwave's single optic bore into Starscream's back, but didn't force the energon yet. He wouldn't do that until he had to.

Starscream made a soft yelp when his leg was suddenly grabbed and he was dragged halfway out of the cage. He hardly knew what was going on when a soft Earth cloth started dabbing away the leftover transfluid and energon around his valve. He let out a loud cry, the torn areas burning with pain. Shockwave dropped his leg, startled by the sudden outburst.

"Get away from me!" Starscream snarled, retreating back to the far corner of the cage and shivering. Shockwave made no move to grab him back, instead watching as the mech started checking himself over for damage, one leg lifted as he gingerly figured out where his valve was torn.

Starscream waited until Shockwave left him alone before he collapsed in a heap, not even bothering to close his valve cover. Shockwave would just use him again and that would be the end of it. He was an object now and his comfort mattered little to the hideous Cyclopes of a mech...Making a soft cry of despair, Starscream buried his faceplate in his arms and tried to return to recharge.

***

"You must refuel." Shockwave insisted, seeing the Seeker once again had made no move or show of interest in the energon cube that had been left out for him. Now he would have to be forced to drink it.

Starscream said nothing as he was grabbed roughly by the nape of his neck and dragged across the metal flooring of the cage to the opening. Shockwave snatched up the cube while still holding his prey in one massive hand and lifting Starscream's head. The Seeker made no protest when the corner of the cube was forced into his mouth and he swallowed automatically. His mind went numb for a few moments before he realized he could possibly choke and finish himself off.

He took a deep vent as he swallowed, the liquid heading right into his vents. Shockwave saw Starscream convulse as he tried to cough and expel the energon from his vital systems. Grabbing the Seeker around his waist, Shockwave called for an urgent ground bridge. Knockout was the only medic who could remove the energon and keep Starscream online.

Soundwave glanced over his shoulder plating when he saw Shockwave come bursting into the Nemesis with a limp Starscream in his arms. Megatron's shoulders were tensed with signs of aggression, but he refused to turn and deal with it. The purple and black scientist ignored them both, heading in a dead run towards med bay and a talented but deeply aggravating sports model.

"What seems to be the problem? Did you kill him already?" Knockout asked when Shockwave came rushing through the doors and placed Starscream on the closest medical berth.

"He has taken energon into his vents. It is imperative that he is repaired to continue experiments."

"Riiiiight..." Knockout muttered, taking out some of the needed tools and getting right to work. "Come back for him within half an Earth hour and he should be as good as new!"

Knockout repaired Starscream quickly, removing the energon from his vents and giving him a pat on his side, a cheeky smile on his lips. "There you are, Air Commander. So, how do you like your new home?...Starscream?" he asked, frowning when he got no response. No witty remark, no retort, no nothing-just dead silence.

Starscream still made no move against Knockout when the mech rolled him over onto his back and slapped slightly at his cheek in an attempt to bring him out of his perpetual daze. Making no sound or retaliation, Starscream just waited for it all to be over. Frowning sternly now, Knockout gently took Sarscream's jaw in his hand.

"What did he do to you?" Knockout asked softly, concern coming through despite his trying to hide it. Starscream was one of the most determined and deadly mechs out there! Sure, he was weak sometimes, but this was strange even for him!

"He killed me." Starscream answered, going silent once more as the doors to med bay opened and Shockwave returned to collect his repaired Seeker.

"He is malfunctioning lately. What would be the most logical way to make him respond?" Shockwave asked, cocking his head to one side in what looked like an innocent and puzzled expression.

"Seekers need to be pampered! Make sure you have him in a well padded area where he can feel safe. They revert to their programming when stressed. He is showing all the signs that he is undergoing quite some worry right now. It is only natural." Knockout blabbered, hoping he could get Starscream some form of comfort. Saying anything more would be too risky.

"I will need to purchase some of this bedding that you speak of. It would be most logical if he were pleased for the experiment to be successful."

"And what, may I ask, is this experiment going to entail? Medic to scientist, you know you can trust me." Knockout tried, his optics curious. If he could figure out what Shockwave was doing to Starscream, perhaps he could ease the mech's passing slightly. He had been a fine ally while he had been on the Nemesis and had at one point offered him second in command if the flier became leader...

"That is classified information." Shockwave said sternly, picking up Starscream and carrying him away again.

Knockout watched then go with worry, knowing he had to tell Megatron without questioning his authority or insulting him somehow. The silver warlord had become touchy and eager to yell at others now thy his main punching bag had been sold away.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout stated as he walked into the control room of the Nemesis, "I feel it is my duty as the medic of this starship to tell you that Starscream is close to death, my Lord. If you ever wish to reclaim him, now would be the time to do so."

"His wellbeing does not concern you, Knockout." Megatron snarled, showing his sharp dentas at the medic as he turned slightly. "He will die."

"Yes, my Lord." Knockout growled, turning away and gritting his dentas as he retreated back to his med bay. Starscream would find no relief until he was dead.

***

Shockwave left Starscream discarded on one of the lab tables as he started arranging the Seeker's new bedding in the cage. He had been given some of the mech's old items from his former room on the Nemesis and even Knockout had donated some pillows. It was illogical for the red sports model to do such a thing, but Shockwave didn't pay it much mind. It was merely a coincidence that the mech was being generous for once.

Once all the blankets and pillows had been arranged, Shockwave picked Starscream back up and set him down in the soft fabrics. Starscream could smell a hint of polish and high quality paint on some of the red pillows, shocked to find they were Knockout's. He didn't want to move much since he was still terribly sore, but settled into the mess of blankets and pillows without a sound while Shockwave watched.

"You must refuel."

"I'll choke on it again and hopefully drown! Then I won't have to be here anymore with you!" Starscream snarled suddenly, the outburst worrying for Shockwave.

"You aren't not permitted to take your own life. That will not allow the experiment to run its course." Shockwave growled, now having to make sure he monitored the Seeker more often to prevent such actions.

Starscream made no answer, wishing he had never said a thing. Now he wouldnever be able to get away. He would be forced to remain with Shockwave and all the tortures he planned for him...it was a fate far worse than death.

He made no move to get out of the way or fight when Shockwave entered the cage and settled down on top of his back, his hand already working at a sore valve cover. Deciding it would be best to just get it over with and not deny the massive brute what he wanted, Starscream pulled his valve cover aside and shuttered his optics as he prepared for the pain.

Shockwave was much quicker this time, overloading about ten Earth minutes after he began his harsh and mechanical thrusts. Starscream yelped when Shockwave's fluids shot into him yet again and the tie formed, making moving his legs terribly uncomfortable. He retreated into the back of his mind and covered his faceplate with his claws, wishing it would all end but knowing it never would.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream was proving to be highly dangerous if left alone for extended periods of time. Shockwave found himself monitoring the mech and keeping him from hurting himself. The whole new worry was keeping him from his other experiments and studies, for once close to missing a due date Megatron had set for a new kind of blaster. Shaking his head with annoyance after glancing once at Starscream’s cage, Shockwave began to wonder if he had made a terrible mistake. So far the Seeker showed no signs of taking with sparkling, making the scientist worry he had been wasting his time on something that couldn’t happen so easily.

Starscream knew differently. He felt strange compared to the way he had felt a few Earth weeks ago, telling him he had conceived despite his strong wish not to. Starscream had said nothing of his new condition in hopes Shockwave would leave him be, but so far it seemed it hadn’t worked. The black and purple mech was even more desperate to sire a sparkling now, interfacing with his unwilling partner at least twice a day. Starscream had gotten used to the treatment after being caged by the scientist for more than two Earth months now. His valve was perpetually sore and bleeding energon, but none of his protests reached Shockwave’s audio receptors.

“You are still not feeling differently?” Shockwave asked, kneeling down beside the pile of blankets that Starscream had nestled himself into in an attempt to get some uneasy recharge. The Seeker shook his head and silently pressed his faceplate into one of his many pillows. He didn’t want to see the brute of a mech any more than he had to.

Shockwave made a growl and opened the cage doors after punching in the lock code, collecting Starscream in his arms. The lithe mech made no protest, his optics shuttered as he was carried over to one of the lab tables. The moment he was set down, he was being scanned, poked, and prodded at for any signs of having taken with a sparkling. Nothing came up on the digital screen like Shockwave had hoped, so he soon gave up and took Starscream back to his solitary cage.

“You are an outlier of the Seeker breed. Not conceiving a sparkling by now is highly unlikely for one of your breed.” Shockwave said flatly, despite the somewhat puzzled tone of his voice.

Starscream said nothing in return as usual, curling up tightly and ignoring the other being entirely. Why should he answer? He was little more than an object for the larger mech to play with at his leisure.

“My research has led me to believe Seekers must be happy to have healthy sparklings. What would make you happy?”

“Nothing.” Starscream spat, lashing out with his sharp claws and scouring deep scratches along Shockwave’s chest plating.

“There must be something. The answer “nothing” is illogical.”

“Fine. I want to be freed. That will make me happy. That or being dead. Either one.” Starscream grumbled, wings folded back to show he was far from happy.

“Neither of those options can be granted.”

“Then I will never be happy and you will never have the sparkling that you want.”

Shockwave would have frowned if he could have, not wanting his prize to refuse to cooperate. There had to be something he could do to make the creature obey him and do as he asked.

“I will call Knockout. You will be examined by a medic to ensure I have not miscalculated.”

Starscream hissed softly and curled up tighter under a blanket to wait until the red sports model arrived. He knew he must look horrible now, covered in scratches and paint transfers from Shockwave’s plating. It was horribly degrading, but he would endure if he must.

“You rang?” Knockout’s sassy tone called as he walked into the main lab room a few Earth minutes later.

“Starscream needs to be examined for traces of a sparkling. The experiment requires it.”

Knockout looked horrified, his optics going wide when he realized what Starscream had surely gone through while away from the Nemesis. He stopped himself from running to the cage where the once proud Seeker was being held and gently opened his hand to the skinnier and skittish creature within.

“Hey.” he said softly, watching as Starscream pulled away and curled his lip back to show he was willing to fight. “I’m not going to hurt you...I promise.”

Starscream felt washer fluid tears build up in his optics when Knockout was silently given the code to open the cage and rushed inside to look at him. The Seeker was lackluster and weak, his optics that had once been bright with ambition and intelligence reduced to little more than dying embers.

“I’m so sorry...I tried to convince Megatron to take you back, Air Commander. I tried.” Knockout whispered, holding Starscream’s head in his hands as he gently stroked the mech’s fading red crest.

“He got what he wanted.” Starscream said softly, shuttering his optics in defeat. “He killed me after all this time.”

“He’ll take you back. The moment he learns what happened to you, he’ll never let him lay a digit on you again!” Knockout assured, gently rolling Starscream over onto his side as he began pressing his skilled fingers into the Seeker’s middle.

Starscream amazingly relaxed at the touches, knowing Knockout would find out what had happened to him. There was a sparkling and it wouldn’t take Knockout long to figure it out. He watched as the medic’s faceplate turned into a frown and then to a look of horror when his hand rested over a certain place low on Starscream’s middle.

“No...he didn’t...” Knockout gasped, horrified at what Starscream would have to go through now.

“How could I have prevented it? He frags me so often I don’t even bother to close my valve cover!” Starscream snapped back, his optics turned away from his former friend. “Tell him you found a sparkling and he might leave me alone for a while.”

“No. You’re coming back with me to the Nemesis right now.” Knockout growled, helping Starscream out of the cage and wrapping him in a blanket.

“What is his status?” Shockwave asked deeply, not pleased his prize was being removed from his cage.

“He must accompany me back to the Nemesis for a proper look over. He is with sparkling and I want to make sure he is entirely healthy.”

“He is not permitted back to the Nemesis unless I deem it logical." Shockwave said firmly, grabbing Starscream back. The Seeker had gained a whole new level of value to him now that he had learned a sparkling was on the way. "I do not deem it logical at this time."

"He needs real medical attention! You may be smart, but you don't know what you're doing! Having sparklings is a serious matter!"

"Noted." Shockwave answered flatly, cradling Starscream in his arms like he was some kind of sparkling himself.

"Fine. I will return within one Earth week to check on him again. There should be more signs he is carrying by then. Offer him only high quality energon and keep him comfortable." Knockout growled before he walked with a huff through the space bridge he had summoned from Soundwave.

Starscream watched him go with slight interest, glad he had mentioned giving him some comfort while he had to endure the whole process. Perhaps he could make it through in the end...even if he was stuck in a cage and being stared at by Shockwave.

***

"Lord Megatron, I really must speak with you..."

"I have no time for your prattling about a mech who no longer has a place on this starship! You would do well to learn when it is time to be silent!" Megatron answered with a snarl, curling his lip back as he sent a deadly glare to his medic. Knockout glared back, his hands on his hips.

"You can't be serious! Shockwave is ruining him! He's keeping the mech locked up in a cage every moment and he-"

"Enough! Get out of my sight before I rid myself of you!" Megatron roared at the top of his vocalizer as his fusion canon clicked on with an ominous whir. Knockout swore and retreated, valuing his paint and life more than he valued Starscream.

Soundwave said nothing as usual, but he did listen to what Knockout had come to say. He could sense there was more that Shockwave had done than keep Starscream locked away in a cage. So he silently followed the red sports model back to his empty med bay and tapped on the door to the medic's private quarters in the back of the large room.

"Yes, what is it this time?" Knockout asked, sounding tired and uninterested. Soundwave motioned to one of the medical berths before posting a picture of Starscream on his huge visor. Knockout frowned, understanding what the mech meant but not sure if he should tell.

"Are you going to alert Megatron once I tell you? He will not be pleased." Knockout said, sitting down and getting ready to break the news. Soundwave nodded, pointing to the clock on the far wall. In time, he would find a way to tell if need be.

"So long as you're sure you want to know, I can tell you." Knockout vented, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "Shockwave, as you know, is a mech that loves experiments. Now he has apparently decided to experiment in the field of creation and sparklings."

Knockout glanced up and saw no difference in Soundwave's demeanor, so he continued on. Perhaps the blue and black mech didn't know what he was talking about or where he was going with it all. "To make a long and hideous story short, Shockwave has sparked Starscream. He is expecting his experiment in about two more Earth months if Starscream is cared for properly. Seeker sparklings are quick to develop as I'm sure you know."

Now Soundwave looked as shocked as he could with an emotionless visor. He silently asked if Knockout was sure and the red mech nodded once in conformation. He had examined Starscream himself and had found the telltale bulge of a sparkling was on its way.

"Seekers often deliver more than one sparkling as well. Shockwave may be getting a trine or even a litter, depending on how small the sparklings are."

Soundwave turned and was instantly rushing back to the control panel of the Nemesis where he knew Megatron would be. If the silver warlord hadn't wanted Starscream before, he would most certainly want him back now that he was with sparklings. The slim mech strode into the main room of the starship and turned to Megatron, locking the former gladiator in his sights.

-Starscream: has been sparked. Request: retrieve him immediately- Soundwave said, hoping Megatron would listen, that he would get Starscream back as soon as possible.

"What did you say, Soundwave?" Megatron asked, the startled look that was attempting to take over his faceplate being smothered in a grimace. Soundwave made a soft whine and repeated what he had just said.

-Starscream: has been sparked. Knockout: believes there may be a trine or perhaps a litter on the way-

"I will be back. Open a space bridge." Megatron commanded, his deep voice booming as he turned and waited for the green energy to appear before him. Soundwave got to work as quickly as his long digits could type, creating a bridge and watching as his lord stepped through it to meet with Shockwave on the other end.

***

Shockwave was more than surprised when he saw Megatron come lumbering through an unannounced space bridge into his laboratory. Bowing his head respectfully to the warlord, Shockwave padded over to greet him.

"Greetings, Lord Megatron. I am currently on time with your new set of blasters." Shockwave offered, unsure why the silver mech was visiting his lab at all. "Is there something you need? It would be illogical for you to come all this way for nothing."

"I have come to take a look at Starscream." Megatron answered evenly, his blazing red optics looking around the room. At last they settled on a small cage a few yards away that was tucked behind a lab table and Shockwave's personal desk.

"The experiment I have preformed on him has been a success." Shockwave began as he led Megatron to the locked cage. "He has proven to be a great gift, my Liege. Knockout has informed me he will be expecting sparklings soon."

Shockwave knelt down and punched in the key code to open the locked doors. Once opened, he reached inside and collected a silent Seeker up in his arms. Starscream made no protest when he was pulled out, figuring he was going to be prodded and poked at yet again. Ever since Shockwave had learned that sparklings were on the way, he had been constantly trying to calculate how many were going to be delivered.

Starscream's entire frame tensed when he saw all too familiar silver and royal purple plating. His dull optics went wide when he glanced up and saw Megatron was staring down at him in what seemed to be a mix of pity and horror. Did he truly look so bad?

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" Shockwave asked, glancing up at the larger mech. Megatron said nothing, still looking his former second in command over with critical optics.

Starscream hung his head and shuttered his optics, wings dropping on his back. Megatron shouldn't see him so beaten down and ruined. Hadn't he been humiliated enough?! The pain never ceased! As the Seeker retreated within himself as he normally did, Megatron made his choice. He wanted his Seeker back.

"I will give you three silver Eradicon Seekers that you may conduct this same...experiment...on. Starscream is to return back to the Nemesis with me." Megatron announced, opening his bulky arms for Starscream to be handed over. For a moment it seemed as though Shockwave would refuse to hand the mech over, but at last his common sense won him over and he passed back the Seeker.

"That is very generous of you, my Liege." Shockwave said softly, although there was an edge to his voice. He didn't like what was going on, but he could have no say in it.

Starscream listened to the whole exchange in a daze. Megatron wanted him back after all this time? And now that he was sparked he was more sought after?! It was too strange for him to understand and he probably never would. The one mech who had gotten rid of him in the beginning, the mech who had killed a part of him, now wanted him back.

He let out a pitiful mewl when he was handed over, deciding he would rather stay with Shockwave just so he could be spared the embarrassment and shame of being brought back to the Nemesis in the condition he was in. Megatron's strong arms cradled him to his warm chassis, making the Seeker subconsciously relax with the illusion of safety.

The Seeker said and did nothing to resist the grasp on him as he was brought through a swirling space bridge back to his former home, the Nemesis. It was no home to him now, the place cold and alien to him. Plus it seemed too big now that he was used to living in a cage barely big enough for him to turn around in. His dull optics spotted Soundwave at the controls, the silent mech watching him with no expression like always.

"Soundwave, you may leave." Megatron said, his tone implying he didn't want anyone to disturb him and his reclaimed Seeker. Soundwave bowed his head in assent, quickly taking his leave and hurrying down one of the hallways to his own quarters.

"Starscream." Megatron said softly, his tone gentle to the once proud and now broken Seeker he held in his grasp. Starscream didn't even respond to his own name, not caring about anything anymore. He even realized his valve cover was still open and exposing his brutalized interface array, but he did nothing to cover himself. It didn't matter.

Megatron frowned, sharp dentas clenching as he took Starscream back to his own private quarters. He quickly grabbed one of his royal purple blankets from his berth and wrapped it around the smaller mech's frame, still holding him close afterwards. Getting no response to the coddling like he had hoped, either good or bad, Megatron tried again.

"Starscream...answer me."

He got no answer.

"I command you to answer!"

Silence was the only answer that greeted him, the Seeker unresponsive and hushed.

"I never knew that your fate would be so...different. I had assumed that-"

"That I would be dead within the first Earth week? Oh, thank you for your concern!" Starscream spat, his optics brimming with very rare washer fluid tears. "But you got your way in the end. You killed me just like you wanted."

"Starscream, I...believe I owe you an apology." Megatron said softly, feeling terribly awkward holding his former second in command in his arms like he was a sparkling himself. Starscream did nothing against the treatment, surely having endured worse.

"That will not fix anything. Those are merely words-nothing more."

Megatron frowned, his optics narrowed with concern as he held Starscream closer, his massive hand coming to rest over the Seeker's middle that would soon show signs of sparklings on the way. Starscream made a quiet whine, his optics shuttered tight as he tried to block it all out.

"Shall I ask Knockout to terminate them once delivered, my Lord?" he asked, a sharp edge to his tone. Megatron thought a moment, but eventually answered with the slight shake of his head. He had no intention of terminating a trine or possibly a whole litter of Seekerlets.

"Even I am not so cruel." he murmured, starting to pet one of Starscream's wings under the blanket.

"I'm surprised you would say such a thing. You never were the caring type." Starscream said sharply, knowing he had been abandoned a while back. What made Megatron think he and his sparklings would be treated any better?

"I will prove it to you that I mean you no harm. You have learned not to disobey me now."

"So this is enough of a punishment, oh Mighty One? I'm glad to know this Pit of a life has been spared by one so generous and kind as yourself!" Starscream retorted, his optics narrowed. It all hurt so much...he didn't want to deal with anything anymore.

"I will prove to you I have changed my mind. I was...wrong...to leave you to Shockwave's devices, so to speak. I never imagined this would be your fate." Megatron said honestly for once, his cold and ruthless demeanor falling away as he took the Seeker to his berth and sat down with the smaller mech in his lap, a hand idly stroking Starscream's side as he spoke.

"How could you think you could ever make me trust you again?" Starscream asked softly, his optics saddened when he took in the fact Megatron would never understand what he had gone through.

"You will see." Megatron growled, turning off the lights and settling Starscream down on the berth. "I will not make such a mistake again."

***

For the duration of the next two weeks aboard the Nemesis, Megatron was doing all he could with the help of Soundwave to bring Starscream back around, trying to coax his returned mech into trusting him again. Soundwave told him it would be a long while since he had not answered the Seeker's call for aid when he had been carried away to his sorry fate, knowing how sensitive the breed was to stress and pain. Megatron had wanted to tear Soundwave apart for mentioning the day, but kept his temper in check. The past would do nothing but haunt them.

"You should feel blessed that I have taken you back at all! This side of me is not one I am proud to show." Megatron announced as he came waking into his room with some energon for his partner. He had proclaimed he and Starscream would be official mates and amazingly Starscream had complied with the whole idea, whether it had been out of fear or lack of caring about anything anymore. No one knew for sure.

Starscream stayed curled up under his blanket, wings making it tent around him even though they were close to his back in relaxation. He had become very docile and almost sweet now that he was so far along in his carrying period. His middle was bulging with the promise of a trine or more of sparklings and he was surprisingly responsive to any care he was given.

Megatron inwardly sighed when he was not greeted in return, striding to his berth where his new partner lay. He say down with a grunt beside the lithe Seeker, Starscream's optics brightening slightly with interest. The silver warlord reached out and with a surprisingly gentle touch began to stroke Starscream's back, eliciting a handsome purring from the smaller mech within moments.

"How many do you think you will be having? A trine? A litter?" Megatron asked, trying to sound gruff and uncaring even though he was secretly very intrigued with the idea of sparklings. Starscream yawned, wings flicking under the blanket.

"Too heavy to be a trine. There are surely more on the way." he said, amazingly resting his head on Megatron's thigh. "I believe I will be having quite a large litter within the next Earth week. They're all starting to kick and it has become highly bothersome." Starscream said, far more personable and talkative than he had been a month back.

'It is good to see he is slowly returning to his old self. Seekers are far more resilient than I once believed.' Megatron mused as he moved his hand down to the rounded abdominal plating Starscream was sporting. Starscream made a soft purr, rolling onto his back and making it easier to be pet.

"You will endure. You have been put through more than many can say." Megatron said, still rubbing Starscream's sides, back, and middle to keep him calm and as friendly as the mech could be.

"I always endure! I am Starscream, you know." Starscream said brightly, nuzzling Megatron's arm with a happy churring sound before shuttering his optics to rest.

Megatron rolled his optics, but couldn't help the smile that had spread across his faceplate and showed off a toothy grin. His smile grew to an expression of shock when he felt a tiny kick from within Starscream's distended middle. It wouldn't be long now before many new Decepticons would be added to the ranks.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron was finding himself actually enjoying the company of another for once in a very long time. He liked coming back to his private quarters after a long day of stupidity and fighting Autobots to find his precious Seeker waiting for him, the mech fussy but normally pleasant to be around.

Despite all that had happened to the smaller mech, Starscream had somehow found it in himself to trust Megatron again. It was a very impressive improvement to how he had acted a few months before, his recovery surprisingly swift according to Soundwave. The silent mech had kept an optic on the Seeker while Megatron was busy, making sure he was comfortable and cared for. He was Megatron’s chosen mate, after all. He had to be a loyal third in command and offer whatever assistance was needed.

“How are you feeling, my pet?” Megatron asked as he strode into his private quarters, glancing to the berth where he normally found Starscream. When he didn’t see the expecting Seeker, he felt his tank drop with concern. Where was he?!

“Starscream! Come out this instant!” he called, searching the room for his partner with worry filling his blazing red optics.

A soft keening answered him after a few moments of tense silence, the sound coming from the back of the room behind the couch at the far wall. Megatron pushed the couch out of the way after rushing to the Seeker’s soft call. His optics went huge when he saw the mech was laying on his side, wings held at a tense angle on his back as his sides heaved with obvious effort.

“Starscream!” he yelped, resting a hand on his partner’s middle and feeling the mech’s inner cables constricting from early contractions. “I will call Knockout. Just try and stay calm.” the silver mech said, gently rubbing Starscream’s back as the mech let out a soft cry.

Everything was hurting. Starscream’s back was aching, his sides were sore, and his middle and groin were burning from the new kind of pain that shot through him as he gave a small push. All he had to go by were his instincts and he hoped they would not lead him astray. At least now someone was with him. He hadn’t wanted anyone near him in the beginning when he had first felt it was time to deliver the little ones, hiding himself away and making a small nest in some blankets while he curled up behind the couch.

He glanced up at his partner, knowing he had to trust him now more than ever. It was hurting more and more and he didn’t know what to do. Knockout would hopefully know how to deliver a litter...

-Knockout! You must come to my quarters right away! Starscream is having his sparklings and you are going to help him deliver!- Megatron ordered across the com link frequency he had with the medic.

-Coming right away, my Lord! Keep Starscream calm but give him space. He will be reverting to his Seeker instincts and may lash out suddenly if he is protective or try to hide. They all react differently-

-I found him behind a couch in a mess of blankets. Should I move him?- Megatron asked, trying to keep his mood as gruff as he could. He couldn’t let the red sports model think he cared too much about Starscream. He did have a reputation to keep.

“Knockout is on his way, Starscream.” Megatron said after he got no reply from Knockout to his question, kneeling beside his partner and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I will take care of you, my pet. There is no need to fear.”

Starscream nodded before resting hid head down on Megatron’s thigh, his optics shuttering as he tried to manage the growing pain. He knew it would be a long while before he was finished and he hoped it would all be worth it.

“You...still want...to keep them?” Starscream asked between each breath, panting louder when he went through another sharp contraction.

“We will keep them all.” Megatron assured, patting Starscream’s upper back and offering him a rare smile. “You have my word.”

“How much...does that count for?” Starscream managed, a small smirk on his lips as he attempted to tease. Megatron just rolled his optics before he bent down and gave Starscream a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Hush. For now you need to rest up and be ready to deliver all of the sparklings. It will require a great deal from you, I am sure.” Megatron sighed, rubbing the Seeker’s red crest affectionately before the door slid open and Knockout came running in.

“How is he doing so far?” Knockout asked, making sure he didn’t push Megatron out of the way as he came to take his place beside the laboring Seeker.

"You're the medic, Knockout! You figure it out!" Megatron snarled, pushing Knockout to do something to help. Knockout hurriedly got to work feeling Starscream's bulging middle, gauging the contractions.

"This might be slightly uncomfortable...just stay still, Air Commander." Knockout said, lifting the mech's leg after lubricating one of his hands and slipping his digits into the Seeker's valve to see if all was progressing as it should. Starscream whined, trying to claw him away.

"Everything seems to be in order! Once you're ready you can start pushing. You have a lot of work ahead of you, Starscream." Knockout announced cheerfully, moving the blanket and few pillows Sarscream had taken for his nest to prop up the mech's head.

"If you will, my Lord, he could use some more pillows and blankets. Seekers prefer large nests while delivering." Knockout said, wincing when Starscream made a loud whine of pain, his claws hooking into the thick blanket under him.

Megatron hated to be ordered to do a thing, but he finally decided it was worth the trouble to get Starscream what he needed. With a grunt he stood and strode over to the massive storage closest he had, pulling out an armful of extra blankets and taking the last two pillows that were left on the berth back to where Starscream lay.

Knockout gratefully took the items and arranged them around Starscream so he was surrounded in blankets and one of his legs was propped up on one of the pillows. He looked as comfortable as he could get for a mech in his state, his sounds of pain starting to grow as he began to push. His instincts were demanding he start, so he would not deny them.

"Alright, Air Commander, nice and easy...you're doing fine." Knockout soothed as best he could as Starscream started to vent hard, sides heaving as the contractions got stronger and more frequent. It was a pleasant surprise for Megatron to find out Knockout was actually a calm, supportive figure for Starscream while he was going through so much. It had to help in some way and the silver warlord was glad for it.

Starscream was soon living up to his name, the mech screeching and screaming as he delivered the first of his litter. With a short cry he finally managed to birth the first of his sparklings, the little creature instantly crying. Knockout scooped it up and cleaned it off, the leftover fluids from being delivered gone in seconds.

"It's a Seekerlet mech!" Knockout said, quickly handing the little bundle over to Megatron after the Seekerlet had been wrapped hurriedly in a small blanket.

Megatron almost dropped the tiny thing when he was first handed it, the sparkling making a tiny peep at him and staring into his optics with his vermillion red ones. The little one looked a great deal like Starscream, entirely grey with some navy blue markings on the tips of his wing nubs and head. Nervous he might hurt the Seekerlet, Megatron held the very small mech in both hands, surprised at how little he was. Then again, the sparklings had to be little or else Starscream would have an even harder time with them.

Before Megatron could even think he was being handed another mech Seekerlet, this time the little one taking some features from Shockwave. He was entirely black with some hints of purple along his sides, back, and less prominent head crest. Now holding two Seekerlets in his arms, Megatron panicked inwardly. He was far from being in his element. Gladiators did not touch sparklings! It wasn't in his programming as far as he knew. 

Starscream was in tears from the sheer agony of the whole ordeal, his back and middle aching terribly while his valve felt like it would rip apart any moment. He gasped for air after he delivered his third sparkling, hardly able to rest before he had to begin pushing again for the fourth. Knockout was doing well, though, the mech helpful and upbeat.

Knockout was honestly shocked when Starscream gave birth to his fifth sparkling, wrapping the little mech in a blanket before handing him off to Megatron. This was certainly a large litter...and it only seemed to get larger! Starscream was onto his seventh sparkling within the next two Earth hours, the mech shaking from the pain as he forced himself to continue.

"Looks like you have one more to go, Starscream! Then you can rest." Knockout announced, patting Starscream's upper back as the mech let out a audio receptor splitting screech and he began the final push for his last of the eight sparkling litter.

"That's it...almost there..." Knockout soothed, holding Starscream's leg up as the mech cried and howled his agony. The medic could see the grey and black plating of the sparkling's helm and knew it wouldn't be much longer. "One more push, Air Commander!"

Starscream did as he was told and gave one last cry of pain and forced the last of his offspring into the world. Knockout quickly cleaned off the fluid covered mechling and was surprised to find this little one was a grounder like Shockwave had been, the only one of the entire group.

"A mech grounder as the runt of the litter! A nice finish, Starscream. You did a great job." Knockout praised, knowing he had to keep up the good mood or risk having Megatron furious with him. He had become highly protective over the Seeker as of late.

Megatron hadn't been able to hold all of the Seekerlets, so he had sat down beside his partner and had arranged them as best he could in a fold in the blankets. The little sparklings were all making soft mewls and peeps for their Carrier as Knockout gave the mech a quick look over before proclaiming him entirely healthy and unharmed.

"You must be tired out after all that." he murmured, lifting Starscream's leg again and wiping the fluids away from his inner thighs and valve. Delivering sparklings was no clean matter, by any means. Starscream made a soft sigh in reply, his optic shutters half closed as he tried to rest and regain his strength after the whole ordeal.

The Seeker perked up once he heard his offpspring calling to him, their cries triggering his parental instinct and Carrier protocols. He somehow found the energy to get onto his hands and knees and drag himself to the area Megatron had made for the sparklings. The silver warlord quickly placed the two he was currently holding down so they would be closer to Starscream, figuring it was the right thing to do.

Megatron watched with curiosity as the Seeker fussed with his bedding for a few moments, rearranging the pillows and unsoiled blankets before he settled down on his side and started taking his sparkings out of their blankets. He nestled them up against his side after looking them each over a whispering a name to them each and then saying something to them in Seeker tongue in a series of clicks, purrs, and chirps.

"Silverstar." he said softly as he unwrapped the first of the Seekerlets, the little one entirely silver but in varying shades.

"Wildfire." he murmured to the next mech Seekerlet, unwrapping the bundle to find he had a bright red Seekerlet with black accents on his wings, back, and helm. The tiny Seekerlet squeaked when he was placed beside his Carrier, nuzzling into his warm side plating.

Megatron watched in awe as the rest of the multicolored Seekers were named. Scattershot, a silver and black mech, Frostblitz, a silvery white and purple mech, Darkstar, an entirely black mech, Thunderquake, a black and purple mech, Highrise, a red and purple mech, and lastly came the tiniest of the whole litter and the only grounder, Ranger.

Starscream took extra interest in that sparkling, making soft churs at the little creature to see if he would respond to Seeker dialect. The little grounder kicked his legs and opened his tiny clawed hands a few times as he stared up at Starscream with huge red optics.

Ranger, unlike the other mechs of the litter, took more after Shockwave than Starscream. He was mottled in colors, sporting red tipped spikes and head crests, yet his main armor scheme was black and purple with glowing purple runes on some of his arm, leg, back, and chest plating like Shockwave had. He had both optics and a full faceplate like Starscream had, yet his frame was bulky and there were tiny tank treads that made up his shoulders after giving him a closer look.

"It has been a long while since we have had a tank in the Decepticon ranks." Megatron mused, also spotting the treads when Starscream did. The Seeker made a soft purr at that, nuzzling at his last born.

"More surprising is that he understands Seeker dialect. It looks as though he has inherited his Sire and Carrier's intelligence." Starscream chuckled, tucking Ranger in between Thunderquake and Scattershot to recharge.

Starscream curled protectively around his new litter, allowing Megatron to set a blanket over their tiny frames to keep their entire bodies warm. Starscream's form offered heat, but their heads were the only part of them that was nuzzled directly against him. It reminded Megatron of an organic canine who was curled up around its pups.

"They are quite a group to be proud of." Megatron said after dismissing Knockout with a muttered thank you. The red mech seemed pleased with himself and the rare compliment from the warlord, so he left without complaint.

"Now you will need to learn to be a good Sire to them all. I cannot do this on my own, you know." Starscream said softly, nuzzling each of his little ones before resting his own head down heavily on his favorite pillow. "Will you stay with me...with them...while I rest?" Starscream wondered, his optic shutters almost entirely closed.

Megatron growled deeply and nodded, protectively laying down beside his partner and creating an enclosing wall around the sparklings so that they were protected from all angles by either their Carrier or adoptive Sire. Starscream smiled before he fell into an exhausted recharge, his sides rising and falling peacefully now that the stress on his frame had ceased.

Megatron watched him for a moment, pressing a tender kiss to his Seeker's cheek before turning his gaze to the litter that was cuddled up against their Carrier's middle. Each tiny being was so unique and handsome in his own way, it made Megatron smile with pride despite the fact they were not of his coding. He knew he could find if in him somewhere to love the little Pit-devils.

***

Starscream woke to the sound of needy chirping and squeaking from his eight mechlings, sighing softly as he detangled himself from his blankets and his sparklings to get them some filtered energon. Knockout had left a few cubes of the processed energon on the berth for him when he needed it and was glad to find it was slightly warmed so the little ones would take to it more readily.

Megatron was awake but had said nothing as Starscream went about getting what he needed, surprisingly recovered from the delivery only a few Earth hours before. The Seeker calmly returned to where he had been laying, hushing his offspring before offering them each the corner of the cube.

Highrise was the first to be offered the cube corner, the tiny Seekerling peeping loudly until he latched onto the cube with his needle like claws and suckled softly, taking his fill before releasing his grip and letting his Carrier rearrange him so he could head right back into recharge.

Darkstar was the Seekerlet that had the most trouble trying to drink from the cube. The pure black sparkling needed to be held as he drank down the glowing blue fuel, his clawed hands opening and closing as he suckled and stared up at Starscream and then to Megatron.

The moment he was finished the mechling made a loud squeal and opened his arms for Megatron, the sparkling wanting to be held again and not in any mood for recharge. Starscream glanced over at his mate, asking silently whether he would take Darkstar or not. Nodding once, Megatron took Darkstar from Starscream and curled up with him, the Seekerlet making all sorts of happy noises before he nestled into his Sire and went into recharge.

"I always thought I would loathe sparklings, yet now I cannot find an ounce of that hate left in me now that I see how weak and innocent they are. There is something about little lives like theirs that should be protected-not snuffed out." Megatron muttered, shaking his head a bit before he nibbled softly at Starscream's jawline, careful not to draw any energon with his sharp dentas. The Seeker nuzzled back with a soft chur of pleasure, wings quivering.

"I imagined I would hate them as well, that they would remind me of Shockwave. But they are still my creations and as evil as I am I can't find it in me to get rid of them." Starscream chuckled, nuzzling Scattershot and Wildfire when they mewled and started to fuss in their recharge. Megatron watched silently, curious as to how Starscream dealt with the troublesome sparklings.

"How many did you plan on having?"

"Eight is plenty for now, unless..."

"Unless?" Megatron grunted, optic ridge raised. Starscream cupped Megatron's chin in one hand and pulled him into a passionate yet sweet kiss.

"Unless you wish to be a true Sire to our own sparklings. After the litter grows up, of course."

For once in a very long time, Megatron truly smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Earth months passed in what seemed like moments to Starscream, the Seeker constantly watching over and taking care of his large litter of sparklings. The little ones had grown, now standing tall enough to reach up and hold his hand without him bending down too much. They still had to reach up a bit, but they were growing quickly for being a mix between a ground mech and a fast growing Seeker type.

As for what words they could speak, the little ones were all able to say a few. "Carrier" and "Mama" were the most popular, "Sire" and "Papa" coming in at a close second. The litter of sparklings could say a few other things, such as their favorite toys or some of the names of the other mechs around the Nemesis, but they were still young and would learn more later.

Starscream often thought how it must be beyond strange for the Autobots in their headquarters now that they hadn't been attacked for almost half of one full Earth year. They remained quiet as well, not searching for the Nemesis as much as they could have. Soundwave kept a close visor on the monitors to make sure there would be no surprise attacks, the starship well hidden to insure the little ones were safe. They were the priority now, not war. Megatron was considering a truce of sorts just so the little ones (and future additions), would be protected.

***

Megatron made a loud grunt when he was shaken from his light recharge by Darkstar ramming into his middle, the Seekerlet having taken to him more than his own Carrier. It was surprising, but it was unavoidable. Darkstar was constantly following Megatron around when he wasn't recharging, demanding to be held, or just pestering him in general. The silver gladiator had made an effort to make sure the little one was content, discarding most of his usual personality to deal with his mate's offspring.

"Papa!" Darkstar squeaked, clambering over the massive mech's back and tumbling over his side so he landed in a heap by Megatron's arms.

The mech had been attempting to recharge on his side in the nest of blankets and pillows that had been placed on the floor, Starscream having insisted they had to rest there until the sparklings could get onto the berth without help. It was some strange Seeker ritual Megatron most likely would never understand. Apparently the sparklings needed to stay close with their Creators until they moved out by themselves and found other places to rest. Megatron would just shake his head and go along with Starscream's wishes, knowing he owed the Seeker far more than he liked.

"Yes, my little monstrosity?" Megatron asked, gathering the black sparkling up in his arms before nuzzling the back of his helm like a lion would for its cub.

Darkstar made a soft squeak and patted Megatron's scarred faceplate, giggling when his Sire looked cross-optic-ed at him. Megatron grinned a sharp-toothed smile, pleased he had made Darkstar laugh. He loved when the little ones did that. After he was sure the mechling was content and comfortable, he rested his head back down on the thick blanket under him and began to shutter his optics.

"Nooooooo! Papa!" Darkstar wailed, scarlet optics huge when he saw his Sire starting to ignore him. He was one of the neediest of the litter, always wanting someone to be around him. Megatron made a tired groan and rolled over, wrapping an arm around Darkstar and placing the Seekerlet on his chest plating once he was on his back.

"Hush." he commanded softly, hoping that would be enough to keep Darkstar at bay while he attempted to rest.

"Papa, nooooo! Play!" Darkstar begged, lip quivering as he got ready to cry. He knew how much his Sire hated when he cried.

Megatron groaned and quickly hushed the little mechling before he started fussing. Sparklings that were crying always got him flustered. He didn't think twice about killing grown transformer and his or her cries for mercy never bothered him then, but something about a crying sparkling just tugged on his spark.

"What do you want to play, little monster?" he asked, rolling back over onto his side and letting Darkstar cling to his chest plating with his tiny claws. The Seekerlet's optics brightened as he flashed a bright smile.

"Plane!" he squeaked excitedly, leaping off of his Sire and dashing clumsily over to a pile of toys that the sparklings played with. He shuffled around in the mess before pulling out a model plane, the intricate metal model soon waved in Megatron's faceplate until he took it and turned it over in his claws. He was careful not to break it, the item very fragile for a mech of his size.

"What game do you want to play?" he asked, holding the toy up between two claws and moving it like he would in jet mode doing aerial maneuvers. Darkstar giggled and clapped his tiny hands at the display.

"This game!" he insisted, sitting patiently and watching as Megatron tried his best to keep his attention.

"This game is rather trying on ones patience..." Megatron muttered, shaking his head just as Starscream came padding into the room with seven other sparklings in tow.

"Mama!" Darkstar squealed loudly while an even louder chorus of "Papa" came from the group of sparklings. Megatron huffed and grunted when he was suddenly puppy piled with his adopted offspring, the little Seekerlets excitedly peeping and squeaking at him. He couldn't understand a thing they said, so he just nuzzled at them.

"It is good to see you, Megatron." Starscream purred softly as he set Ranger down, the mechling the clingiest of them all. The runt of the little mewled and opened his arms again to be held, but Starscream nudged him into the blankets with the others. "Not now. Your Carrier needs to speak with your Sire." he explained, glad when the sparkling gave up and when to recharge with the others.

"Starscream..." Megatron growled deeply from within his chest, starting to circle his mate. "Perhaps you should call that Vehicon to watch the sparklings? I have some things to...discuss with you." Megatron said, trailing his claws along Starscream's wing. He could feel his partner shiver under the touch and grinned toothily at him.

"Battle plans, my Liege?" Starscream teased huskily, knowing very well what they were going to do.

"Of sorts." Megatron answered, nuzzling against Starscream's smooth jaw.

Pushing him off before the sparklings had to witness anything too scarring, Starscream turned on his com link frequency with the Vehicon, Steve. Megatron nipped at the Seeker for rejecting him at all, making an almost whining growl.

-Steve, Megatron and I require your assistance. The sparklings will need to be occupied while we discuss battle strategy- Starscream commed, wing flicking as he waited for an answer.

-Of course, Lord Starscream! I will be there right away!- Steve answered quickly, waving his other Vehicon friends good bye. -How long will you be out, Starscream?-

-Such matters will take us most of this Earth day. Be prepared to handle the sparklings for quite some time- Starscream answered curtly, although his voice was trying to hide the hint of a snicker.

-Of course, Lord Starscream. I will arrive right away!- Steve answered, already hustling to grab a few new toys for the large litter of Seekerlets and single grounder.

"Mama?" Ranger mewled, tiny claws hooking into Starscream's leg plating when the mech tried to usher him into the blankets with his brothers.

"Rest now, little one. I will be back soon." Starscream assured, kneeling down and pressing a kiss to the sparkling's forehead. Ranger's optics went huge and soon filled with washer fluid tears. Megatron groaned, seeing what was going to happen soon-crying.

"None of that. Go rest with your brothers." Starscream purred, trying to nudge the mechling into a fold of blankets between a recharging Frostblitz and Silverstar.

Megatron nearly howled in frustration when Ranger burst into tears anyways. Starscream let out a long purr followed by some chirps and clicks, picking Ranger up in his arms and rocking him. The sparkling wailed back with tiny peeps and mewls, latching onto his Carrier. Being one of the clingiest mechs of the group, it was difficult for him to allow Starscream to part from him.

"You'll have fun with Steve." Starscream assured, rubbing the Ranger's back between his wing stubs. The sparkling didn't entirely hush, but he settled down a bit.

Meanwhile, Megatron had started to pace back and forth in the room, anxious for once in a very long time. He just hated when the little wretches decided they were going to wail like that. It was almost comical to watch the brute of a gladiator pace and fuss, doing a horrible job of concealing his worry for the offspring.

Steve came rushing into the room a moment later, the Vehicon waving cheerfully at Ranger and pleased to hear the sobbing mechling make a tiny peep in greeting, soon starting to flail his arms around and reach out to the Vehicon. Starscream handed Ranger over to Steve and smiled when the drone cradled his sparkling close and rocked him slightly.

"Hello, Ranger." he greeted, letting the mechling hug his neck and snuggle close.

"They will recharge for a few Earth hours." Starscream said, starting to follow Megatron out of their room. "If they wake, just play with them and they will behave. Give them filtered energon if they're in need of refuel. Other than that, do what you think is best."

Steve nodded and said his soft good bye to the mated pair, watching them leave before turning to fuss over Ranger. The sparkling was in recharge now to his pleasant surprise, his chest plating rising and falling peacefully. Placing the mechling down in the blankets beside his brothers, Steve took up a data pad and started reading, calm and relaxed. There was something about being with sparklings that had that effect over him.

***

Megatron and Starscream made their way to the flight deck of the Nemesis, transforming quickly and jetting off into the sky. Megatron had a place they could be alone and have their time together. Even though he didn't love Earth, he did find some of it acceptable.

"Where are we going?!" Starscream demanded, always impatient and pesty. Megatron inwardly rolled his optics at his fussy Seeker, but answered as nicely as he could.

"I am taking you to a place that we will not be disturbed." Megatron purred deeply in return, veering off to the left as they came to land.

Starscream was surprised to find he actually thought it looked nice. They had come to stand on a rust colored rock surrounded by larger walls of stone. The ground was soft under pede for the Cybertronian and Starscream could see why Megatron thought it would be a nice place to mate.

***

"Did you hear that?" Arcee asked, transforming and stealthily padding towards the noise. Ratchet huffed softly, transforming as well and following. All he had wanted was to go out on a little drive and now there just had to be some kind of problem...

"Yes, I heard it and I don't think we should bother looking. Arcee, there is nothing there-"

The medic went still when he saw the hulking form of Megatron and the smaller one of Starscream in a clearing made of smooth rock. Arcee was taking cover ahead of him, her blasters at the ready. He joined her, shocked neither mech had noticed them. Sure, they had signal dampeners, but Megatron and Starscream were quite attuned to danger...

-What are we waiting for? Shoot them!- Ratchet said over the com link to Arcee, readying his blades. The femme shook her head.

-They might have valuable information!- Arcee said, holding off firing for a few more minutes as she listened in to what the mechs were talking about.

Both Autobots slowly inched closer when Megatron and Starscream had their backs turned, soon finding themselves a vantage point to watch and shoot when the time was right. Once again they were undetected by the Decepticons, the warlord and second in command busy with other matters.

-You do release we are trapped here- Ratchet groaned when he saw both escape routes he spotted became closed. One was blocked by the massive Decepticons and the other was so open they would easily be spotted.

-I'll have them both down before they know what hit them- Arcee assured, blue and purple flecked optics locking onto Starscream, then Megatron. She was about to fire when she heard Megatron speak.

"How soon until the sparklings need us?"

'Sparklings?!' Arcee thought in shock, lowering her weapon. Starscream and Megatron had sparklings on the Nemesis?!

"They do not require our attention for a few Earth hours more. We have time to spare." Starscream drawled, wings flicking back as the mech slyly pressed up against Megatron.

"Good..." Megatron huffed deeply, nuzzling Starscream's cheek before mouthing at his neck cabling. Starscream whimpered softly with longing, pulling away only so he could lay down on the ground before Megatron.

Megatron made a louder rumble in his chest as he joined the Seeker, a possessive growl coming through when he pinned Starscream down under his frame and nipped at his mate. Starscream squirmed under him, wings quivering even when pressed to the ground. He let slip a soft mewl when Megatron's hips ground into his, the warlord's frame giving off waves of aroused heat.

-This can't be happening!- Ratchet gagged, horrified that they might have the displeasure of being right in the same vicinity as a mating pair...that and the fact the mating pair were the two most dangerous Decepticons around.

Megatron knew not to rush Starscream, yet he wanted to make sure he got to have those sparklings he had been promised by the Seeker. Deciding the best way to get Starscream to slide back his valve cover was to show himself off, the former gladiator retracted his spike cover and let the handsome length pressurize.

"You are mine now, my Seeker. Shockwave will never touch you again. You. Are. Mine!" Megatron announced, biting down on Starscream's neck cabling. The Seeker yelped, the sound one of pleasure rather than pain. Megatron was merely marking him as his own, something that the mech had been expecting for a while now.

"Always yours, Megatron." Starscream answered, shocked when he found himself trusting the mech over him entirely, his valve cover sliding back.

Megatron could smell the sweet scent of lubricant and felt his dominant breeding programming kick in, his optics brightening and focused on his mate. He nudged the semi pointed tip of his spike against Starscream's bared valve, feeling the slickness of his lubricant and Starscream's.

"I will not hurt you like he did." Megatron assured when he saw the suddenly panicked look cross Starscream's faceplate.

"I know. I trust you." Starscream agreed, claws hands stroking the length of Megatron's powerful back.

Ratchet and Arcee were horrified, the sight one they never wanted to see. Megatron and Starscream had always hated one another-or at least that was what they made everyone else think. Now they had learned the pair were actually mates and that they were in love.

-We have to get out of here before they....uuuhg! How disgusting!- Arcee shrieked over the com link, horrified she would have to watch Starscream, a mech as loathed, getting spiked.

-They will see us! We can't run until they leave- Ratchet said, shaking his head. This was going to be something they would never be able to forget...

Meanwhile, Megatron had no idea he was being watched, nor did his mate. With a quiet grunt he started to ease his turgid spike into Starscream's slick valve, shocked when he groaned at the tight heat of it. Primus, he had been missing out for so long...

Starscream made a loud whine, kicking one leg in protest when the length started to stretch him and ache, Megatron far larger than Shockwave have been. His fussing was soon ceased when Megatron captured his mouth in a deep kiss, his glossa battling with Starscream's for a few moments until he was fully seated inside his partner. Starscream twitched slightly, claws scrabbling at Megatron's back plating.

Next thing the Seeker knew, he was being fragged so hard he thought he might overload right then and there. Breaking the kiss and letting out a shriek of pleasure, Starscream spread his legs wider as Megatron thrust into him, powerful but not painful. The aching was gone now that he was fully lubricated and accepting of the large spike and he felt how good it all could feel.

"Ah! H-Harder!" Starscream panted hard, making another shriek when Megatron picked up the pace and continued to slam his hips into him. A moment later a hard overload tore through him, Starscream squealing and his valve calming down on Megatron's eager member.

"Nnngh! Frag it all!" Megatron swore, barely keeping himself from going over the edge as he continued to rut into his partner, mouth open and hot against his mate's exposed neck. Making a few more love bites, the silver warlord finally decided he was ready to finish up.

-Is it over?!- Arcee begged over the com link to Ratchet, having covered her audio receptors and shuttered her optics to try and block it all out. But that wasn't doing much good. Ratchet had done the same, but he could still hear it since they were loud.

-Megatron is almost finished- he assured, a moment later hearing the roar of completion from the mech.

Megatron shuddered when his overload took control, his spike increasing in size and tying him to Starscream like canines after they mated. Hot transfluid in copious amounts gushed into Starscream's valve, the lithe mech letting out a terrified cry and kicking a bit.

"Hush." Megatron murmured, suddenly feeling quite tired. With a deep huff he settled himself down off of Starscream's frame, trying not to move his hips much for fear the tugging would hurt Starscream.

"It aches!" Starscream moaned loudly, although he didn't protest when Megatron picked him up and settled him over his chest plating, a hand stroking the length of his back and rubbing lazy circles on his wings.

"You will be fine. Besides, it will all be worth it." Megatron cooed, surprisingly agreeable and gentle as he cuddled Starscream close. The Seeker churred softly in return, the sound one of contentment and love.

Soon Megatron and Starscream were in recharge, the interfacing having tire them out enough. Ratchet and Arcee forgot about shooting them as they hurriedly made their escape, bolting across the ground and back to the empty road of Nevada.

"I just can't...Uuhg." Arcee shuddered, wanting to delete the memory file for good but knowing it was impossible. Ratchet shook his head and tried to settle his tank so he didn't purge.

"We have to tell Optimus they're together, but not anything else. The rest is forgotten from now on. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Arcee answered with a curt nod.

Megatron opened one optic shutter, grinning toothily when he saw the Autobots escape. He had known they were watching the entire time and hadn't bothered to do a thing about it. It would have disturbed his handsome Starscream and that just wouldn't do. Besides, he didn't mind giving them a little show.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue 

"I think he's finished up since all the screaming has stopped."

"How many do you think he had?" a deep voice wondered in return.

"Less than a litter, so I would guess a trine or smaller." a much softer voice answered.

Eight now fully grown mechs stood outside of Starscream and Megatron's quarters where the Seeker had been delivering. Ranger, now the biggest and deepest voiced of all the mechs was the first to rush inside when his adoptive father, Megatron, opened the door.

"How many?" Darkstar asked, hooking his claws into Megatron's spiked shoulders and peering over him to get a look. Megatron huffed, but didn't throw the mech off.

"We have had a trine, Darkstar." Megatron announced proudly, padding over to his tired mate. Starscream glanced up and smiled at his older offspring, moving some blankets to show them three tiny forms nestled into his side.

"Awww, Carrier, they're handsome little guys." Ranger praised, optics warm. "Did you name them already?"

"Of course!" Starscream said, rolling his optics. For being the biggest and potentially the most aggressive of the litter, Ranger was a big sweetspark.

He pointed to the first mechling, a silver and purple aerial like his Sire, and stated his name was Striker. The next was Skyblast, a red and silver Seeker, and lastly came Uppercut, a purple and grey aerial. Each one was happy and healthy, recharging peacefully with their Carrier.

"Now I have to worry someone else might be a faster flier." Wildfire chuckled, the red Seeker grinning as he leaned casually up against a nearby wall. Frostblitz snorted.

"Not like you're much competition..."

"Hey!"

"Do not argue! Your Carrier is tired enough as it is!" Megatron snapped, showing his dentas and getting all the chattering mechs to go silent as he wanted.

Before Starscream could tell Megatron not to get the offspring upset, a com link frequency came through to all the Decepticons. It was Soundwave, the mech having been monitoring all their flight patterns in the Nemesis and making deals with the Autobots on Megatron's command.

-Autobots: have agreed to peace treaty. Suggestion: return to Cybertron with them to rebuild Omega Lock- Soundwave said smoothly, long digit only an inch or so away from returning a favorable message to the Prime and his team. He had a feeling about what Megatron and Starscream would choose.

-Soundwave, answer the Prime and tell him we will be on Cybertron as soon as we can fly there. Ask them to bring all their energon reserves they can and we will do the same-

Starscream smiled when he heard Megatron's order. The war was over and soon they would help one another to rebuild their lost world. It was an exciting prospect, to be sure. He pressed a kiss to Megatron's lips when the former warlord knelt down beside him and the newly delivered sparklings.

"We're finally going home." he murmured, optic shutters closing as he got settled in for the long trip ahead.


End file.
